


Dance Date

by Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi



Category: K.C. Undercover (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:00:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27266845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi/pseuds/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi
Summary: You were working on your homework in the cafeteria when K.C. comes over to ask you an important question.
Relationships: K.C. Cooper/Reader, K.C. Cooper/You
Kudos: 22





	Dance Date

“Um… h-hey, (Y/N).”

You look up from your textbooks to see that none other than K.C. Cooper standing next to your table, a nervous smile settled on her lips. You give her a warm one back to try and help her ease down.

“Hey, K.C. What’s up?”

“Well…” She holds her hands together, her mind trying to find the right words to say. “You know about… that school dance… coming up…?”

“Yeah, it’s what everyone’s talking about.” You tilt your head at her, a frown coming to your face. “I was hoping to see you there, but Marissa said wouldn’t go.”

“Whaaat? Pff!” She makes a small movement with her hand, your lips stretching out at her reaction. “No! I’m _definitely_ going!”

“Really? That’s great!” You can’t help but find her nervous confidence cute, your fingers playing with your pen as you look at her. “There’s no reason for me to not go.”

“Oh, you’re going too? Great, great…” She licks her bottom lip while she rubs her hands together, a laugh almost escaping your mouth. “Well… since we’re both going… maybe we could… you know… go together?”

Your eyes sweeten. “I’d love to-”

“Hey, (Y/N)!” A guy from your math class walks up to your table all of a sudden, a wide confident grin on his face. “I was wondering if you’d go to the dance with me-”

“Hey, whoa, whoa, whoa, pretty boy! Back up!” K.C. sends him a glare from her place, her voice getting louder. “She already agreed to go with me! So scram!”

He doesn’t wait for another second before he walks away with a slightly scared expression, a chuckle coming out of your throat.

“Wow.” You turn your eyes back towards her, an amusement smile settled on your face. “You’re quite territorial, aren’t you?”

“You have no idea.” She suddenly loses her smile when she realizes what just said, nervousness coming back in less than a second. “I mean… ha… see you later!”

She turns around and quickly walks away, but not without you noticing the redness on her face. You just give out a wide grin, sending her a wave as you speak louder for her to hear you.

“Text me the details of the dance!”

It’s enough to make her run into a table, the brown girl sending you a nervous wave after the act before she disappears out into a hallway.

You already can’t wait for that dance.


End file.
